A wireless power transfer system includes a power transmission coil device which is a part of a power transmitter and a power reception coil device which is a part of a power receiver, and implements wireless power transmission using magnetic coupling between coils of an electromagnetic induction scheme, a magnetic resonance scheme, etc. For example, the wireless power transfer system is applied to a power feeding system of an electric vehicle or a plug-in hybrid vehicle. In this case, the power reception coil device is installed in a vehicle.
In a known conventional scheme, a conductive plate, etc. is provided to each of a power transmission coil device and a power reception coil device to prevent magnetic flux from leaking to the surrounding (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The conductive plate (aluminum plate 60) described in Patent Literature 1 is provided to prevent leakage of a magnetic field to the outside. In this way, magnetic flux generated from the power transmission coil device is prevented from passing through an iron plate included in a floor surface of a vehicle.